Chibi Brothers
by Dogsrule
Summary: thanks to Naraku's failed plan Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are chibis with a two weeks time limit. Will the two brothers finally learn to get along? or end up killing each other in the process? eventualy InuyashaKagome. Naraku bashing so be warned
1. The Spell and the fog

Chibi Brothers

Dogsrule: and once again to give you the new disclaimer is Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: don't you ever get tired of saying that and having me do the disclaimer?

Dogsrule: (thinks for a second) hmm, no I don't apparently. Can you please say the disclaimer before I have to call Kagome? Or maybe Sesshomaru or Kouga will do it for me.

Inuyasha: (says it quickly) Dogsrule does not own Inuyasha or any other characters in her other stories.

(He turns to Dogsrule) there! You happy?

Dogsrule: YES! Now let's start the story!

Inuyasha: (mutters) doesn't this girl realize she's nuts!



**Chibi Brothers Chapter 1: the Spell and the fog**

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked Kagome from his spot on the floor.

"No I'm not! Can't you be at least a little bit patient?!"

"Keh! No Way! Never in a million years!"

Kagome sighed as she started taking out the packs of Ramen noodles.

Inuyasha noticed and as his eyes got wider and wider he asked, "uh, what are you doing?"

"If your not going to be nice to me I guess I don't need these."

"Ah! Ok! I'll be patient! I'm sorry for what I said! CAN I PLEASE HAVE THAT RAMEN BACK?!"

Kagome smiled, "see that wasn't too hard was it? That's the first step to becoming a kinder and more patient person."

Under his breath Inuyasha muttered, "Stupid wench doesn't have a clue what she's talking about." When Kagome had her back turned to him.

"Oh, and Inuyasha?"

He gulped and said, "Yes?"

Kagome smirked and calmly said, "Sit boy."

"Ah!" he yelled as he was dragged down by the enchanted beads.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he yelled when he stood up again.

"I heard what you said."

"Oh, and when will you take these stupid beads?"

Kagome thought for a minute and then said, "When I feel like it."

"And when will that be?"

Kagome just shrugged, "I don't know."

Inuyasha sighed, "let's just go back to the Feudal era."

"Ok, I'm done packing now."

So they walked out of the house and jumped into the Bone Eatter's well.

Naraku sat sitting in a cave surrounded by sake bottles.

Then he cried in a slurred voice, "(hic!) I got it! I'll find some way to punish that group of ugly and stupid people! I just need to find something to use."

Then he started digging thru his mess.

"Hmm. Let's see…more sake (I'll save that for later (hic!)), candy, swords, knives, old sake, and a old doll." He hugged it and said to it, "I love you!"

Then he saw an old worn book. "What's that thing?" he asked himself as he grabbed it. It was a spell book. "Ah! It's a spell book (hic!)! Just what I need!"

So he started flipping thru it until he thought he saw a good one.

He set it on the ground and started reading:

_**Nan furu dzuki iiya mou**_

_**Ookii naishi komakai, komakai naishi ookii**_

_**Temae imei nare youshou hitomazu sai **_

(A/N: the translation's at the bottom)

The cave filled up with a light blue mist that started swirling around and eventually flew out of the cave.

When Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well all they saw was a light blue fog surrounding the area.

"What's this fog?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I think you'd better cover you mouth and nose. I don't like this." Inuyasha said while looking around.

Kagome did as he said and they hurried to Kaede's hut. When they got there Sango and Miroku already had supper cooking. With Shippo and Kilala watching intensely and Kaede sat watching the window muttering about something.

"Hi guys!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Sango and Miroku turned and looked at her.

"Oh hi Kagome! Sit down it's almost ready." Sango said.

When she and Inuyasha sat down Miroku asked them. "So what do you think of this fog? Seems a little weird doesn't it?"

Then Kaede broke out of her trance and said, "Ay, I have never seen this happen before. Could this be one of Naraku plans?"

Shippo looked up and said, "I don't know but if it is I'm sure I'll get him!"

Inuyasha burst out laughing, "Yeah right! That'll be the day!" then he let out a huge yawn but quickly tried to cover it up.

The other saw him and Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku cried, "Ha! We knew you'd be the first to be ready to sleep!"

Inuyasha yelled back at them, "it not my fault I yawned! It's Dogsrule's fault!"

(A/N: NO IT'S NOT! (Maybe a little))

They all rolled their eyes. Blaming the writer had nothing to do with anything.

So after they ate. The fell asleep and Inuyasha was the first.

Far off somewhere Sesshomaru was walking followed by Rin and Jaken.

Jaken was busy yelling at Rin for being too perky and happy. When

Sesshomaru turned and was going to tell Jaken to be quiet a strange light blue fog filled the area and caused then all to fall asleep.

Kagome was half asleep when she thought she heard giggling. She figured it was Shippo pulling a prank on Inuyasha. But then she woke up and saw Shippo lying on his back asleep. Confused she turned over and saw a sliver-haired kid with their back facing her coloring with Shippo's crayons. The other strange thing was that the kimono the kid was wearing looked just like Inuyasha's only smaller. But she couldn't find Inuyasha at all.

She shook the other awake and pointed to the kid.

When the kid turned and faced them they saw familiar gold eyes staring at them fearfully.

The chibi started to back up till his back was against the wall. Miroku knelt down a little bit and kindly asked the chibi, "Do you know your own name?"

The chibi nodded and said, "Uh huh, it's Inuyasha. Who awe you peoples and whewe's my mommy?"

They all stared at him confused until they remembered the fog.

Kaede walked over and said, "This must be the effect of the fog. It seems Inuyasha has been turned into a Chibi."



Dogsrule: and that's the first Chapter! It took a real long time to write it since I get writer's block very easy, but oh well. And the translation is:

_**What used to be is no more**_

_**Big or Small, Small or big**_

_**You will experience childhood once again**_

Inuyasha: YOU TURNED ME INTO A CHIBI!

Dogsrule: yeah so? Well as you can tell from the summary and hopefully the title Inuyasha's not the only one who gets turned into a chibi.

Inuyasha: who's the idiot?

Dogsrule: you really don't know?

(He shakes his head 'no' and Dogsrule sighs)

Dogsrule: it's Sesshomaru you idiot!

Inuyasha: oh (Then he yells) why'd you make it be him? Is there no worst punishment?!

Dogsrule: yeah there is. You could: 1. Get turned into a girl. 2. Hook up with Naraku guy or girl. 3. Get killed in a very bloody and violent way…

(Gets cut off by Inuyasha covering her mouth)

Inuyasha: ok! I get the point! Well to make sure she doesn't kill me I'll tell you to review. And by all means **don't** give her new ideas about how to torture me as a Chibi.

(Dogsrule pushes his hand off)

Dogsrule: No! I need those ideas please send some!


	2. The fun begins

(Dogsrule's sitting at a computer playing Ultimate Mahjongg.)

Dogsrule: Yeah! Level two!

Inuyasha: (sighs) there's no level two!

(Dogsrule looks at the screen and back at Inuyasha)

Dogsrule: I knew that! By the way how'd you get here?

Inuyasha: I came thru the door stupid!

(Then the door opens and in walks Hieinkurama)

Hieinkurama: hi guys how's it going?

Dogsrule: uh, what are you doing here?

(Hieinkurama shrugs)

Hieinkurama: I don't know. I got bored I guess. So I decided to stop by.

Inuyasha and Dogsrule: (yells) we're in the middle of a Fanfic you idiot!

Hieinkurama: so?

Dogsrule: can you leave I need Inuyasha to do the disclaimer.

Hieinkurama: OH! You have a new one! Can I see it?

(Dogsrule writes it down and hand it to Hieinkurama who reads it)

Hieinkurama: can I do it?

Dogsrule: uh, sure.

Hieinkurama: (starry-eyed) can I rap it?

Both Inuyasha and Dogsrule: NO!

Hieinkurama: TT fine! Dogsrule does not own Inuyasha or any other characters in her other stories. (Then mutters) I still think I should of rapped it.

Dogsrule: Plus thanks for the reviews! I'll be sure to use them in some way or another. Now! Let's start this mess!



**Chibi Brother Chapter 2: The Fun begins**

"So how do we break this?" Kagome asked Kaede.

"I think I have a book that might help." Kaede answered while starting to go thru her storage.

Everyone excluding Inuyasha started helping her.

Finally Kaede pulled out a large black leather book and started flipping thru it.

"Ah! Here it is…" she said then started reading.

"The **Chibiation** spell. (A/N: I just made that word up. lol) used to turn any demon into a chibi. The demon will have no recollection of their adult life and only know what they knew as a chibi and have the behavior and mannerisms of their chibi selves. There is also a time limit. If the spell book used to say the spell is not destroyed by a witch in two weeks the effects last forever until gradually wearing off with age. If it is used on a demon who has siblings they too with be affected."

"Wait! So if Inuyasha was affected. Would that mean that…" Sango began.

Then Rin and Jaken burst thru the door carrying a chibi who looked just like a mini Sesshomaru.

"Never mind." Sango muttered.

Then Jaken cried out, "Please something has happened to me! My lord's smaller! I don't know what to do! And this stupid girl actually says that something happened to him and not me! She knows nothing!…" but he got cut off by Chibi Sesshomaru hitting him on the head and knocking him out with the staff of two-heads and giggling at the same time.

Everyone stared. They had no clue that Sesshomaru actually could chuckle let alone giggle.

(A/N: I forgot to mention their Chibi ages before. Sesshomaru: 5, Inuyasha: 3)

Then Inuyasha got up and walked up to Sesshomaru and said, "hi! Whos awe you?"

"I'm Seeshie! I don't know who those other peoples are. Who are you?" he answered while looking curiously at Inuyasha.

"I'm Inu! Would you be my fwiend?"

The others held their breath while Sesshomaru thought for a minute and then said with a real smile, "Ok! I'll be your friend! You wanna play?"

"Ok!"

So they sat down and started coloring with crayons and everyone fell down anime style because they were all expecting a fight.

"Seems that they don't remember each other and since their chibis the first thing they do is become friends." Miroku said while rubbing his chin and watching the two.

Then Jaken cried out, "NOOO! MY LORD! How could you do this to me!"

Then Rin perked up, "but master Jaken isn't it nice that they finally get along?"

"Be quiet you silly girl! Don't talk about what you don't know!"

Then Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, "whose the weiwd gween guy?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged, "I don't know. He just kept following me around crying about something. The lady's nicer."

Rin almost started crying, "you think I'm nice and a lady! Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" and Jaken snorted at her outburst and Rin smacked him upside the head.

Then Inuyasha turned around and noticed Miroku's hand traveling south.

He walked up to him and asked, "Mistew Miwoku man? What awe you doing?"

Miroku tongue-tied stared at the Chibi, but didn't stop his hand from moving Sango, confused, turned to see what Inuyasha was looking at. When she saw she death-glared Miroku and kindly said to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, would you please go play with Shippo and Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha smiled and ran off to go play.

To Miroku she said, "Can I have a word with you for a minute?"

He gulped and said, "uh…ok."

Sango got up and dragged him out bringing her Hirikotsu with her.

After a few minute of hearing unidentifiable yelling from Sango they heard the familiar sound of the Hirikotsu making contact with Miroku's skull. Then she came back in the hut dragging the unconscious Miroku.

When she dropped him on the floor Sesshomaru asked her, "is he okay?"

She smiled and said, "he's just sleeping."

"Oh, Ok!" then he went back to playing

"Great now all we need to do is to find a witch to destroy the spell." Kagome said off-handedly.

The others groaned from having been reminded about how hard it will be.



Dogsrule: And Chapter END!

Inuyasha: why'd you say that?

(Dogsrule shrugs)

Dogsrule: I felt like it.

Inuyasha: (mutters) idiot

Dogsrule: jerk, and oh yeah SIT!

(He's dragged down by the beads)

Inuyasha: (yells) HOW DID YOU DO THAT!

Dogsrule: I just realized since I'm the writer I have control over you too.

Inuyasha: (mutters (again)) idiot.

Dogsrule: SIT SIT SIT SIT!


	3. Of Crayons and Karaoke

Dogsrule: and after much (smart) thinking we're back

Inuyasha: hey Dogsrule? What's your real name?

(Dogsrule falls out of her chair right onto the floor anime style)

Dogsrule: you must never NEVER ask a writer what their real name is on fanfiction. How could you do this to me!

Inuyasha: (rolls his eyes) I was just asking sheesh!

Dogsrule: well anyway thanks for the reviews again! I FEEL SPECIAL!

Inuyasha: (mutters) minded

Dogsrule: SIT!



**Chibi Brothers Chapter 3: Of Crayons and Karaoke**

When Kagome woke up she looked and saw Inuyasha curled up next to her asleep.

She smiled softly to herself and then rolled over and started to fall back asleep.

Then she felt a small touch on her arm, which happened to be Inuyasha.

She rolled back over to face him.

He sat rubbing his eyes while staring at her.

She smiled and asked him, "is there something you want Inuyasha?"

He nodded his head and said, "I wondering if you had anymore of those colowful sticky things I played with before?" (A/N: he means the crayons.)

"Just a minute I'll get them."

When she walked over and reached her backpack the others had woken up. Partly because as she went thru the backpack and took stuff out she messed up and hit them with it. The older ones of course.

When Kagome noticed they were up she said good morning to them and then went back to what she was doing.

When she finally found the crayons she saw something missing.

"Hey guys, have you seen my karaoke machine? Or my CDs" She asked them.

They shook their heads and so Kagome just shrugged.

"I guess I just left it at home then." She said as she handed the crayons to Inuyasha.

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" rang thru the cave as Naraku, drunk again, sang or at least thought he could sang into the microphone. Kagura covered her ears as Naraku sang (blasted) the final note while Kanna just stood watching him.

"If I have to listen to anymore of his 'singing' I just kill myself." Kagura muttered under her breath, but Kanna heard her. "Then perhaps you should of let him drink that sake?" she asked Kagura.

"Yeah, but I guess it gets him off our back. That's good." Kagura said while shrugging. Then she muttered, " He might also kill himself too."

As soon as they cleaned up everything that Kagome had taken out of her backpack they headed on their way. They had just heard a rumor that there was a powerful witch in a village not too far away putting charms on people houses to protect them from bandits, demons, evil witches, etc.

Kaede estimated that it would take at least a day to get if not longer if they ran into trouble.

After they left and walked for hours they found a place near a natural hot spring to spend the night. Kagome cooked supper and Sango helped for a little while but stopped to slap Miroku after he was trying to be very perverted (again). Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo ran around playing tag while Jaken sat mumbling and Rin watched with tears in her eyes. (Because she was still think about how Sesshomaru called her a lady.) Then after they ate they went to sleep. With Shippo and Inuyasha next to Kagome and Sesshomaru next to Rin.



Dogsrule: so that's the end of that chapter. But I'm still wondering what to have them encounter in the village. Another demon maybe, flash flood..

Inuyasha: only me turning back to normal and beating up Sesshomaru and Kouga?

Dogsrule: heh, no. Where's the fun in that? Now tell the readers to review.

Inuyasha: fine! Review and tell her to turn me back to normal and have me beat up Sesshomaru and Kouga.

Dogsrule: don't listen to him. He's an idiot.

Inuyasha: (mutters) like your one to talk.

Dogsrule: SIT!


	4. Meeting the witch

(Dogsrule sitting at a computer typing. Then Hieinkurama comes bouncing in.)

Dogsrule: please don't tell me you ate sugar.

Hieinkurama: yep! And it was SSSSOOOO GOOD!

Dogsrule: who gave it to you?

Hieinkurama: Inuyasha!

Dogsrule: (yells) INUYASHA!

(He cowered behind Hieinkurama)

Inuyasha: (gulps) ye-yeah?

Dogsrule: did you give her sugar?

Inuyasha: well I uh, I kinda sorta did give her sugar.

Dogsrule: YOU. **IDIOT**! DO YOU REALIZE HOW SHE ACTS WHEN SHE HAS SUGAR!

(Inuyasha shakes his head no and Dogsrule sighs)

Dogsrule: well look. (Points to where Hieinkurama's jumping up and down the couch like it was a trampoline. Singing something in gibberish)

Inuyasha: oh,

Dogsrule: SIT! And you (points to Hieinkurama) quote my disclaimer.

Hieinkurama: (yells) Dogsrule doesn't own Inuyasha or anything, but I do! I own the characters, and most importantly this STORY LINE!

Dogsrule: (rolls her eyes) yeah, yeah keep dreaming. Anyway on with the story!



Chibi Brothers 

**Chapter 4: Meeting the witch**

When they all walked into the village they were greeted by a crowd of villagers running past them and away from the village.

They ran into the center of the village to find a cloaked figure fighting a large horned demon.

The person hurled a bottle that wounded the demon but didn't stop it.

So Kagome shot one her arrows at it and Sango threw her Hirikotsu and both weapons killed it.

The person turned to see how was behind them.

The person was a tall pretty robed woman. When she had full turned around they saw she was wearing some kind of amulet. She walked over and said, "thank you for you help. Is there something you need in this village?"

Miroku got his perverted smile on his face and walked up to her and said, " Well, since you asked…" then he took her hand in his. " would you as so kind as to bare my child?" the woman sweat-dropped and Sango walked up and hit Miroku on the head with Hirikotsu.

Sango smiled at the woman and said, "sorry about him. But yes, we're trying to find a good witch that was said to be here."

The woman smiled and said, "Well you found her. I'm the witch, Lady Mika. Is there a reason you're looking for me?"

At that moment Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran up to her and looked and up. Kagome, who was watching them, ran up to grab them followed by Shippo, Rin, and Jaken.

Lady Mika looked down at the two chibis staring up at her and said, "Ah, the **Chibiation** spell. A couple days ago I treated another demon, I believe his name was Jinenji."

"Jinenji got affected by that spell too?" Kagome asked.

"Yes he did, but don't worry he's fine now.' She answered with a nod. Then she said, "well come with me to the inn I'm staying in, we need to scry for the location of the spell book."

When they all got the inn and her room she walked over to one of her bags and grabbed a small cloth bag. She drew a large circle on the floor with a piece of chalk. (A/N: I don't know if they had chalk them but who cares.)

Then she reached in to the cloth bag and pulled out some gold powder she spreaded it around the length of the circle. Then dumped the rest of the powder onto the middle of the circle. But once the powder hit the middle it started to spread out all over until it looked just like a map. Then she took out a white crystal out of her pocket and started swinging it around the circle until it fell on an area that looked like a forest with a cave. (A/N: her scrying kind of like scrying on Charmed if you ever watched it.)

When the crystal had landed she stood up and waved her hand over the area and the powder flew back into the cloth bag and the chalk circle disappeared leaving only the crystal. She bent down and picked it up and put it back in her pocket.

Turned to the others she said, "come I now know where the spell book that affected your friends is located."

So she left to go tell the owner she was leaving others started her get all her stuff away in her bags and picked the bags up. Even the chibis helped a little bit but they kept trying to play with her potions and stuff so they weren't allowed near any of it. When Lady Mika came back and saw everyone loaded down with her things she laughed and said, "no that's ok. You don't need to carry it. Here." Then she waved her hand over the bags and they shrunk and flew into one and then that one shrunk and flew into her pocket.

"There now are you ready?" she asked. They nodded and they all started out of the inn and into the forest towards the cave where Naraku was.



Dogsrule: so that's another chapter. And if your expecting me to have some pictures or something with this you'll be disappointed since alas I have no drawing talent at all. An example is this picture I drew free hand of Inuyasha.

(Holds it up)

Inuyasha; Don't show them that!

Dogsrule: why?

Inuyasha: It's sucks!

Dogsrule: SIT!


	5. the journey to the cave

(Dogsrule's sitting watching a Notre Dame game and yelling at the ref. Then Inuyasha walks in)

Inuyasha: what are you doing?

Dogsrule: what does it look like I'm doing.

Inuyasha: having severe violent language against the officials.

Dogsrule: I'm not that bad.

Inuyasha: (rolls his eyes) yeah right. And I'm the queen of England

Dogsrule: nice to meet you your majesty.

Inuyasha: (yells) I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU IDIOT! (Then says)

What about the fanfiction?

Dogsrule: what about it?

Inuyasha: uh, writing it and the disclaimer.

Dogsrule: you can say it and type it I have it written in that notebook. (Points to it) I'm watching the game.

Inuyasha: Dogsrule doesn't own Inuyasha or anything in relation with Fanfiction. And since she is…occupied I'll be the one typing the story right now.

(Then one of the refs called a foul on Notre Dame and she jumped up.)

Dogsrule: YOU STUPID REF! GET GLASSES YOU MORON!

Inuyasha: (sweat-drops) uh, Dogsrule. Calm down. You look like an idiot.

Dogsrule: (death-glares him) SIT!



**Chibi Brothers**

**Chapter 5: the journey to the cave**

After spending their first night with the witch they had once again set on their way (after she had scried again to make sure). But first they had bathed at a natural hot spring (separately), and ate breakfast. After walking for a little bit they stopped by a meadow for the kids to play in. Rin picked a bouquet of flowers she would give Sesshomaru when he was back to normal and proceed to give one to Jaken who ran off and hid behind Sesshomaru who looked very confused and Kagome heard him mutter, "who is this weird guy?"

Kagome had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at the expression on Jaken's face. Because he promptly fell to his knees and started crying, "WAHH! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't remember who I am! I thought he cared!"

(Inuyasha: man what an idiot!)

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both ran away from him then, Inuyasha to Kagome and Sesshomaru to Rin.

Kagome looked down to the chibi clutching her leg and smiled at him and picked him up while he hung on to her. Then Miroku picked the opportunity to say to Sango, "makes you want to have children huh?"

Sango stared at him confused and when she realized what he was talking about she slapped him muttering pervert. Everyone else sweat-dropped, and Shippo muttered, "idiot."

Then Kagome sensed two jewel shards coming and she knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Kagome." Kouga said when he stopped running.

(Inuyasha: WHA! She brought him into the story! Dogsrule: yep! I did! Inuyasha: I thought you were watching the game. Dogsrule: I did they won! YAY! So I'll take over now. Inuyasha: but… Dogsrule: SIT!)

"Oh hi Kouga. What are you doing here?" Kagome said/asked.

"Well I was in the area and I decided to visit." He answered then he asked, "so, where that stupid mutt?" At that moment Inuyasha ran up at looked up at Kouga and Kouga looked down at him. Kagome picked up Inuyasha and said, "Um, he's right here. A spell got cast on him and Sesshomaru."

Then Kouga burst out laughing, "That's great! Now there's no competition for me!" then he looked at the chibi in Kagome's arms and muttered, "Why couldn't it be me she was holding!"

(Inuyasha: HA! in your dreams flea-bitten wolf! Dogsrule: idiot)

"We're going to Naraku's cave to break the spell." Kagome explained.

"Well you have to at least let me come to protect you. Who knows what might happen now."

So after much discussion they finally decided to let Kouga come with them and continued to the cave.



Dogsrule: only one more chapter and an epilogue now. I'll miss writing this fanfiction.

Inuyasha: get over it.

Dogsrule: SIT!


	6. the spell destroyed

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dogsrule: Sorry for not keeping up with this! Just don't attack me with flaming marshmallows!

Inuyasha: why flaming ones?

Dogsrule: cuz otherwise they don't do anything.

Inuyasha: idiot

Dogsrule: SI- oh never mind I'll be nice. Just as long as you quote the disclaimer.

Inuyasha; Dogsrule doesn't own Inuyasha and I'm so glad that this Fanfic is almost over!

Dogsrule: so now here's the 6th chapter! And just so you know he's the one that's glad that this is almost over **NOT ME****!! **I want it to go on forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever!!



**Chibi Brothers**

**Chapter 6: The spell destroyed**

"So how much farther is the cave Lady Mika?" Shippo asked the witch when breakfast was ready.

"We should be able to reach it before nightfall, and be able to break the spell." She answered. At that point Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had ran up and tagged Shippo so he ran off to tag them back. And the game stopped when they were called back to eat.

After the three getting in a small fight over who gets the biggest stacks of pancakes they got up and headed to the cave. Then Kouga walked over to Kagome and said, "well, Kagome. This will certainly teach us how to care for our own children when we have them. I'm sure you'll make a beautiful wife."

Kagome sweat-dropped and said, "uh, Kouga. Aren't you kind of getting ahead of yourself?"

"Of course not! After all the mutt now a chibi so there's no competition! Heck! If he stays this way maybe I'll adopt the squirt, teach him better manners!"

(Inuyasha: WHAAAT! DOGSRULE! Dogsrule: Ignores him)

Inuyasha, who heard this, came over and stared at Kouga.

"So what do you want?" Kouga asked him. "If you adopt me, would that make you my daddy?" Inuyasha asked. "Uh, yeah. I guess so."

"YAY! DADDY!" Inuyasha cheered as he jumped up and hugged Kouga.

(Inuyasha: Dogsrule! I'm going to kill you! Dogsrule: SIT!)

While Inuyasha was hugging Kouga, Shippo and Sesshomaru came over.

Shippo jumped up on Kouga's shoulder and said, "You know that means you would have to adopt Sesshomaru too. He's Inuyasha's half-brother."

"huh? Really?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha, who had gotten down walked up to Sesshomaru and asked, " awe you weally my bwothew?"

"I guess so. Shippo's older that us, so he'd know a lot more stuff." Sesshomaru answered.

Then they danced around doing a happy dance chanting 'We're brothers' over and over.

"Ah, Sango. Just looking at wonderful brotherly scene." Miroku said as he walked up and rubbed Sango's butt.

Sango glared and slapped him while yelling, "you just wanted an excuse to rub my butt you pervert!" Then she stormed on ahead next to Mika.

Mika started at both of them and asked Kagome, "do they always do that?"

Kagome sighed and said. "Yeah, usually more times a day than this. At least until she knocks him out with her Hirikotsu."

"Oh my!"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. Hey! Is that the cave up there?" Kagome asked.

"Why yes it is."

"Okay everyone, we must be prepared in case Naraku is in there." Miroku said as he gripped his prayer beads, ready to unleash the wind tunnel.

But when they got to the mouth of the cave they met up with a surprise.

The cave was completely empty except for bottles, weapons, and one weird looking doll. (Dogsrule: the one from the second chapter.)

But the object in there that was immediately recognized was…

"My karaoke machine! What's it doing here?" Kagome said.

"Perhaps he was going to use it as a weapon?" Sango asked.

"Or he was going to sing into it?" Shippo asked as he held up a picture that was sitting on top. The picture showed Naraku singing something and trying to act cool but missed by a long shot.

Then a piece of paper blew up against Sesshomaru's leg. He looked at it and saw writing on it, so he handed it over to the nearest person who was Rin.

Rin cleared her throat and then read: "Dearest ugly people. I have gone from my wonderfully decorated castle to find the magically fluffy rainbow bunnies. I will be gone a while but will back. Much love, Naraku. P.S. Don't touch the spell book I used to curse Inuyasha that's on the shelf in the far left corner."

When Rin was finished they all stood in shock.

"What…was that?" Sango asked.

Then Miroku walked over and picked up an old bottle and dusted it off. The label said 'Sake'.

"Well this is the cause of it." He said.

"Sake? Naraku's an alcoholic?" Kagome asked.

"It appears so. Now we know why he wears that baboon suit."

(A/N. Dogsrule: Don't drink alcohol people. It gets you in tons of trouble not to mention makes you wear a stupid baboon suit that makes you look like a monkey! Inuyasha: Baboons are monkeys Stupid! Dogsrule: No there not Stupid! (holds up an animal book) here's my proof. Inuyasha: Give me that. (takes it away and starts reading))

Then Shippo ran over and grabbed the book and brought it back over.

Mika took it and flipped through until she found the spell.

"Ah yes, here it is the Chibiation spell." Then she started to read:

_**ias uzamotih uohsuoy eran iemi eamet**_

_**iikoo ihsian iakamok, iikoo ihsian iakamok**_

_**uom ayii ikuzd uruf nan**_

(A/N: It's just the first spell backwards)

While she was chanting it both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru start to glow with a blinding white light. When the glow subsided the adult versions of both were standing there.

Both Rin and Jaken ran over to Sesshomaru. He turned around to walk out but stopped for a second. "See you around…little brother." Then he walked out and was followed closely by Rin and Jaken both trying to talk over each other about everything that happened.

"Feh, good riddance. Let's get out of here." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"Ah, guess I'll have to defeat that mutt now to keep my woman." Kouga said as he sighed.

Inuyasha got in his face in an instant, "What to you mean your woman?! And what's with the the mutt now a chibi so there's no competition! Heck! If he stays this way maybe I'll adopt the squirt, teach him better manners Crap," He yelled while mimicking the last part.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now Kagome. If you ever get tired of the mutt you know I'll be waiting." Kouga said as he kissed her hand and then ran off and completely ignored Inuyasha.

"Yeah! Run off again you flea-bitten wolf! You're the one who needs manners you jerk!" Inuyasha yelled at the tornado speeding away.

Then Miroku came up and put his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder, "well, Inuyasha. Maybe both of you could learn more manners. I know just the right person…" But was cut off when Inuyasha hit him upside the back of the head.

"And I suppose that so called teacher would be you. Forget it! I want to learn nothing from a pervert. Repeat, NOTHING."

"But maybe you could learn something from your father." Shippo perked up.

"Huh? My father?" Inuyasha asked, looking confused.

"You know…Kouga!"

As soon as Shippo said that Inuyasha twitched and hit Shippo on top of the head.

"Waaah! Ka-go-me! Inuyasha picking on me!" Shippo cried as he ran over to Kagome.

"Stupid brat deserved it." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome glared and yelled, "Inuyasha, SIT!"

And Inuyasha was dragged right into the ground and brought up dust that covered everything around them.



Inuyasha: Dogsrule! What the hell were you thinking?!

Dogsrule: bout what?

Inuyasha: This whole chapter!

Dogsrule: It's a very nice treat for people who read this fanfiction! I'd could something like cookies but I'm still banned for the kitchen.

Inuyasha: frying peeps again I see.

Dogsrule: they deserved it! They were trying to take over the world again!

Inuyasha: (mumbles) only in your mind.

Dogsrule: SIT! Well anyway now there's only the epilogue now, be sure to enjoy it. Any by the way…could somebody explain what fluff is in fanfictions? I know it's probably something that's very obvious, but I kind of need it explained. Well Ja Ne for now!


	7. the epilogue

**Chibi Brothers**

**The epilogue**



(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. (For now. hehehe) or the Princess Bride)

A little later after they left the cave Kagome and Inuyasha stood next to a small waterfall and creek in the middle of Sakura Forest. A forest that was named for the large quantity of cherry blossom trees that were in bloom right now.

"So Inuyasha. Why did you bring me out here? Huh?" Kagome asked while looking him straight in the eye.

"Well…" he started to say but looked away quickly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well what?"

"I just wanted to say…thank you." He replied.

"For…" She asked.

"Well, being there for me for one thing. And helping me with this since I couldn't do it myself."

"So you admit that."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I was a three year old. I can't think of too much I could do."

"Well that true, but you were a cute one. Especially your smile. I just wanted to hug every time. Hey, by the way…do you remember anything that happened while you were a chibi?"

"Yeah, everything."

"Did you understand anything?"

"Not too much but now…" He said slightly leaning to her.

"Now…" She asked as she leaned in too.

"I understand everything." He said as he started to kiss her on the lips.

Now since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. Well this one left them all…

(Inuyasha: Oi! Dogsrule! Quit copying the Princess Bride. Dogsrule: NO! I already have the disclaimer up there so deal with it. Now where was I again?… Oh yeah!)

Well this one left them all behind.

The kiss went on for a few for minutes when there was a sudden flash of light and a click.

Standing behind the digital camera was a smiling Miroku and next to him was a smiling Sango and Shippo both clapping.

"Thank Kami for cameras from Kagome's time." Miroku said.

"Congratulations you guys!" Sango said.

"I knew you had it in you two!" Shippo cheered.

"Well let's let this picture document this memorable experience!" Miroku said as he started to walk away.

Inuyasha ran up and easily grabbed the camera. A little bit off to where the others couldn't see him he pulled out the camera and looked at it.

It was beautiful, but most beautiful of all in Inuyasha's opinion was Kagome.

There was a slight breeze that had picked up some of Kagome's hair, but they didn't feel it. In the back of the picture were the cherry blossom trees with some petals falling down and the waterfall was gentle flowing.

Inuyasha smile and said, " a memorable experience indeed." Why he put the camera in his kimono. _**THE END**_



Dogsrule: And that's all folks! Let me know what you think! Oh, and if someone wants to draw this picture…Do It! All I ask is that you post it somewhere and give me the link to it! Well, here's one final Ja Ne! So Ja Ne Minna!


End file.
